Entre la Puerta y la Ventana
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Ray se pasa todo un día fastidiando a Kai. Y kai no tiene mejor manera que vengarse de él en un pequeño compartimento del tren camino a Rusia.


**Entre la puerta y la ventana**  


  
**Pareja:** Kai x Ray  
**Advertencias:** YAOI Lemon  
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Notas del autor:**   
~Es el primer Fic de GayBlade, perdón, BeyBlade, así que no esperen mucho.  
~Me llegó la inspiración después de leer uno de los Fics de Clow Reed. Así que le doy crédito a ella.  
Cuando todo eso empezó... ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Un año? ¿Menos? ¿Más?, él ya no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo. La cuestión es que cuando todo empezó no se imaginaba que le fuera a gustar tanto. Viajaba por todo el mundo, conocía gente, veía viejos amigos y hacía nuevos. Le gustaba los enfrentamientos; sentir la emoción de dar todo y ganar, ese sentimiento de victoria, gloria. No lo cambiaría por nada. Él siempre pensó que como había vivido desde que se fué de su aldea seguiría solo. Pero después de lo ocurrido en el campeonato de Japón sería realmente difícil estar solo. Había hecho grandes amigos y habían formado un equipo.  
  
Tras derrotar al equipo europeo se dirigirían a Rusia. La idea le parecía genial, no conocía Rusia y que mejor momento que conocerlo en ese momento.  
  
A Ray le molestaba en algo viajar, pero después de tantos viajes en avión, barco, tren, bus y cualquier otro transporte conocido. Ya se había acostumbrado. Más aún si la pasaba con Tayson que no pensaba más que en comer, Max (si bien no estaba comiendo con Tayson) estaba arreglando su blade, el jefe con Dizzy ¿con quién más? y Kai, pues perdido en algún lugar, entrenando suponía.  
  
El dichoso viaje para ir a Rusia sería en Tren. Esa mañana se despertaron tenprano y como siempre Kai ya estaba desayunando.  
  
-Podrías pasarnos la voz la próxima vez Kai, no nos gusta que vengas a comer solo.  
-No nos gusta o no te gusta Tayson-contestó sin siquiera mirarlos.  
-Podrías mejorar tu carácter por lo menos no deseo que me arruines el desayuno.  
-Entonces vete a otra mesa.  
-¡Kai! ¡Alguien debería enseñarte buenos molales!  
  
Max y Ray sujetan a Tayson para evitar que pelee con Kai y que este le mate.  
Tayson enojado se sientó en otra mesa, Kai sonrió para él mismo, le gustaba irritar a Tayson.  
-¿Lo disfrutas verdad Kai?  
  
Kai abrió los ojos por el comentario de Ray que se había sentado frente a él, en cambio Max y el jefe estaban sentados con Tayson para tratar de calmarlo.  
  
-¿Por qué no te vas a comer con ellos?  
-Porque no quiero-contesta él sonriendo- ¿Te molesta que coma contigo?  
-Has lo que quieras.  
  
Tayson pedía un plato tras otro sin control. Mientras que en la otra mesa Ray estaba tan ocupado viendo comer a Kai que él casi no comía.  
  
Luego de un par de horas, cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la estación de tren.  
Ray no se veía muy bien.  
-¿Ray?  
-Descuida Tayson estoy bien...sólo que no comí casi nada en el desayuno.  
-Eso es cierto, vi tu plato y a penas lo tocaste ¿Acaso no te gustó la comida?  
-Me hubiera gustado comer otra cosa.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Como qué?  
  
Ray pensó un poco en su respuesta-Kai sabe.  
  
Kai que estaba al frente se detuvo en seco y miró de reojo a Ray quien le sonreía abiertamente.   
-No digas estupideces.  
-Vamos Kai no te enoges, sólo estaba jugando ¿No Ray?  
-Si...claro.  
  
Una ves en el tren y después de encontrar su habitación se dieron cuenta que habían cuatro camas. El jefe explicó que ya no habían cuartos para cinco y que uno tendría que ir a todo cuarto.  
  
-No te preocupes jefe, el trayecto no es tan largo. Bueno, yo no pienso dormir de todas maneras.  
-Tienes razón, yo tampoco tengo sueño.  
-Pero si "alguien" tiene sueño puedo compartir mi cama-comentó Ray.  
  
Pasaron un rato hablando de cualquier cosa, a la hora del almuerzo todos salieron al comedor del tren a unos cuantos vagones más adelante. Cuando llegaron Ray se percató que no estaba Kai, él siempre era el primero en llegar. Así que decidió ir a buscarlo.  
  
No estaba muy seguro por que pero estos últimos días se la había pasado fastidiando a Kai. Desde que estaban en Europa se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Al principio le costó trabajo, pero había descubierto una forma de aceptarlo: haciéndolo obvio. Se había estado matando el cerebro pensando en la reacción de todos incluso la de Kai si se enteraban pero pensó que si lo tenía en secreto sería más difícil de ocultarlo así que decidió hacerlo obvio. Y nadie (sin contar a kai) se había dado cuenta. O al menos eso creía.  
  
Ray se daba la libertad de hacer todo eso porque sabía que por más que lo quiesiera no recibiría nada de Kai. Nada que no fuera su mirada cortante. Ya se había resignado. Pero le era más difícil negarse a sus sentimientos así que simplemente los dejaba salir, así como vinieran. Dolía, y dolía mucho pero le dolería más si los ocultaba.  
  
Sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba llegó de nuevo al cuarto, abrió la puerta. Definitivamente Kai no estaba allí, dió un gran suspiro cuando sintió como lo empujaban al interior del cuarto. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras él, volteó en un movimiento rápido y se encontró con Kai que aseguraba la puerta.  
  
-Kai...  
  
Kai volteó lentamente, cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta mirándolo fijamente.  
-¿Qué demonios pretendes?  
-Esa es mi pregunta.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-No juegues conmigo.  
  
Kai se acercó a él. Ray retrocedió hasta sentir su espalda apoyada contra la ventana. Sentía tanta confusión, todo le daba vueltas. Kai colocó sus brazos en la ventana. Ray estaba entre Kai y la ventana y saber eso no lo tranquilizaba.  
  
-¿Qué pretendes?...¿Crees que no lo se? Cuando me miras de reojo, cuando hablas de mi con los demás. ¿Crees que no siento tu mirada en mi?  
-Kai...  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
Ray estaba en el cuarto encerrado con Kai, estaban tan cerca. Sólo bastaba con balancearse un poco hacia delante para sentir sus labios...  
  
-Que me sueltes.  
  
Ray logró librase de Kai con un rápido movimiento. Dió media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.  
  
-¿Realmente esto es lo que quieres?  
  
Lo que quería Ray en ese momento era a él. Pero sabía que Kai sólo estaba jugando con él. Que sólo se aprovecharía de la situación. Sabía que estaba enamorado del chico de cabello azulado pero no estaría con él si no sentían lo mismo y sentía que Kai sólo lo quería para ese momento.  
  
-Sólo déjame en paz.  
  
Ray se acerca a la puerta pero los fuertes brazos de Kai lo detienen.  
-No vas a irte así nada más.  
Ray sintió como la sangre llegó hasta sus mejillas y las puso rojas.  
-No despues de haberme provocado todo este tiempo.  
-Kai...suéltame...  
-No...has jugado bastante conmigo. Ahora soy yo quien quiere jugar...  
-...basta...  
  
Kai colocó a Ray contra la puerta y lo besó. Al principio trató de zafarse pero sabía muy bien que no podría librarse de los brazos de Kai. Ray trató de pensar en como salir de todo eso pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los carnosos labios de Kai jugando con los suyos. Pidió que se detenga pero con eso sólo logró que Kai introduciera su lengua en su boca.  
Kai trataba de ir más lejos cada vez, Ray se oponía y eso hizo que él disfrutara más del beso. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Ray haciendo que este se estremeciera. Por fin se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración agitada. Kai bajó sus manos acariciando su cintura, Ray se sobresaltó, colocó sus manos en las muñecas de Kai tratando de lograr que lo suelte.  
  
-Ya es suficiente Kai.  
-Si acabamos de empezar.- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.  
  
Las manos de Kai se deslizaron por debajo del traje chino, acariciando su estómago, su pecho. Ray soltó un leve gemido al sentir las manos de Kai.  
-...basta...Kai...  
-Me gustó como se oyó eso.  
  
Kai pasó sus manos a la espalda de Ray mientras besaba su cuello para sentir los gemidos de Ray mesclados con sus súplicas.   
  
Ray estaba dispuesta a no dejarse llevar pero las caricias de Kai eran un rival muy fuerte y él casi ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir oponiéndose. Entre las caricias del, hasta entonces, amigo pudo sentir como su ropa caía al suelo. Mientras que lo desmudaba Kai besaba cada parte de Ray como memorizando cada centímetro de su piel. Kai lo acariciaba y besaba al mismo tiempo que él lo desnudaba.   
  
-...Kai...-soltó Ray en un tono de súplica más marcado pero el otro no hizo caso y no pensaba hacerlo.  
  
Ray sintió como Kai hacía que abriera sus piernas, Ray no quería que nada de eso pasara pero ya no podía hacer que kai se detenga. No tuvo más opción que colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kai para hacer que la entrada de Kai sea la menos dolorosa. Su entrada en Ray no hizo más que arrancarle gemidos que después se convirtieron en gemidos de placer que se escuchaban en todo el compartimento.  
Una infinidad de pensamientos y emociones entraban en la mente de Ray a la vez que Kai lo hacía. Una vez que sintió como Kai se derramaba dentro de él, se dejó caer ya sin fuerzas pero los brazos de Kai lo sujetaron antes que cayera contra el piso.   
  
Ray se sentía tan mal y no ayudaba a sentirse mejor el saber que había sido Kai, ahora si que toda esperanza se había ido muy lejos. No podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía por Kai en esos momentos, quería golpearlo, humillarlo, hacerlo sufrir como él lo había hecho.  
  
-...maldito...yo...yo...te amo...  
Kai lo araza con ternura. Ray sentió, o quizo sentir, que Kai sentía lo mismo que él.  
-..¿Entonces...por qué...?  
-No había otra forma para que te dieras cuenta.  
-¿Era...necesario de esta..forma?  
-No lo se...pero me divertí-dijo besándole el cuello.  
  
Ray sonrió para el mismo-...maldito...  
  
Fin  
  
Deseo críticas y comentarios. O lo que sea que desees decirme.  
Raventears02@yahoo.es  
Raventears02@hotmail.com   
  
Carnage Before Breakfast  
  



End file.
